Potterella
by selene salamander
Summary: Un adusto profesor se encuentra con una sorpresita inesperada... pero muy agradable. Ahora sólo le queda encontrar a su príncipe azul, del cual sólo conoce... los zapatos. (Se buscan colaboraciones) CAP 7 ARRIBA autora FREYTES
1. capítulo 1

Severus Snape se encontraba impartiendo una clase aburridísima a un grupo especialmente incompetente de Segundo curso. Era la primera clase después de la comida, y Severus se dio cuenta de pronto de que no debería haber tomado tanto vino, por dos razones: la primera era cierta sensación de bienestar y euforia que le incomodaba en su papel de duro, impasible e inquebrantable muermo; la segunda era una necesidad fisiológica bastante comprensible.

"Oh, demonios", pensó, "¿Por qué tuve que venir a dar esta clase a los laboratorios en lugar de las mazmorras? Ahora tendré que ir al cuarto de baño de alumnos. Lo odio. Los odio..."

Dejó a los pobre Hufflepuff trabajando, sin poder levantar la cabeza de su caldero de peltre, y se encaminó al cuarto de baño de los chicos más cercano. "Al menos no habrá nadie, todos los estudiantes están en clase", se consoló mientras entraba sigiloso como un gato. Pero se equivocaba. Una de las puertas estaba cerrada... y no sólo eso. Un extraño y sospechoso jadeo salía de ella.

"Bien, bien, bien... ¿a quién vamos a pescar hoy?" siguió pensando, malévolamente, mientras se le aceleraba el pulso. "Seguro que es un Gryffindor. Sólo uno de esos imprudentes y ansiosos leones se atreverían a... tocarse... en medio de un cuarto de baño, en pleno día, y a emitir semejantes... ruidos". Se agachó un poco para mirar bajo la puerta, pero todo lo que vio fueron un par de zapatillas de deporte "muggle" con los cordones de color verde.

La verdad era que, por cierto, los "ruidos" estaban empezando a poner muy nervioso al profesor. ¿Sería el alcohol? Con sus silenciosas maneras de espía, pegó la cabeza a la puerta, con la intención de descubrir de quién podía tratarse. De todas formas, fuera quien fuera, podía decirse que el chico estaba disfrutando de lo lindo... seguro que tenía unas manos hábiles, y que sabía manejarlas... Severus se secó una pequeña gota de sudor de la frente, mientras sentía que los pantalones se le quedaban pequeños.

Esa voz... gruñía y ronroneaba deliciosamente, raspando un poco la garganta... Severus podía imaginarse perfectamente sus carnosos labios entreabiertos, el punto exacto donde el aire caliente de sus pulmones se convertía en sonido, y la lengua rosada y húmeda... esa lengüecita medio fuera de la boca, reflejando una expresión de placer muy elevado...

Sacudió la cabeza para rechazar semejantes fantasías. ¿Debía interrumpir aquellos manejos de inmediato? No, eso sería demasiado. Dumbledore le acusaría de trato vejatorio. No, lo mejor sería esperar hasta que el chico saliera, y luego llevárselo de las orejas al director... Pero esos gemidos... esos jadeos... El profesor necesitaba todo su autocontrol para no acariciar su vientre, que se lo reclamaba a gritos.

Entonces los jadeos del chico desconocido tomaron forma de palabras:

-Severus...

¿Cómo? Las lucecitas de alarma se encendieron en la mente de Snape.¿Había oído bien? ¿Era posible? Decididamente, no tenía que haber tomado tanto vino en la comida...

-Sí... sí... soy tuyo, Severus......

Snape sintió una veloz transfusión de sangre hacia una península muy concreta y delicada de su cuerpo, que debía estar tomando cierto color más allá del rojo. Oír la voz del muchacho pronunciando su nombre había sido una agradable sorpresa. ¿Quién sería? Sólo podía descartar a sus propios alumnos de segundo... y sin embargo, tenía ciertas sospechas, o, mejor dicho, deseos... Su erección empezaba a resultar dolorosa, ahora que el chico parecía estar a punto de terminar, y que gemía cada vez más fuerte, pronunciando sílabas entrecortadas que dibujaban de nuevo el nombre de Severus, y el profesor se lo imaginaba acariciándose con fuerza el miembro, agitándose entre temblores, con la blanca piel recubierta de un delicioso sudor, y los ojos verdes cerrados...

¿verdes? Snape se asustó al reconocer que sus pensamientos eran muy concretos, y que en realidad no estaba fantaseando acerca de quien fuera que estuviera dentro del baño, sino con el habitual protagonista de sus sueños eróticos y románticos, dormido y despierto: Harry Potter. "Pero podría ser él", dijo una vocecilla Snapiana... "Sí, pero no es él, no puede ser él, así que mejor vete de una vez de aquí, porque el chaval va a salir, te va a encontrar en este estado lamentable, y al abuelo (1) le encantará la situación".

El chico gimió una última vez, prolongada y apasionadamente, acelerando la huida de Severus hacia sus mazmorras. Concretamente, hacia su confortable y protegido cuarto de baño privado. Su clase tendría que esperar un poco más.

La imagen de unas zapatillas de deporte con los cordones verdes le persiguió todo el día. Y los suspiros de un desconocido, toda la noche.

(1) Nuestro querido director. No es que sea abuelo de Sev, es que lo llama así cariñosamente.

...oooOOOooo...

En la mesa del desayuno de Gryffindor, Hermione intentaba convencer a Ron y Harry de tomar un poco más de café.

-Venga, chicos. Tenéis que espabilaros un poco, no podéis jugar el partido en esas condiciones.

Pero Ron y Harry estaban en un estado zombie. No habían dormido mucho en toda la noche, Ron por estar jugando una timba de Mus ilegal con sus amigos, y Harry porque ciertas fantasías delirantes con cierta especie de mortífago ala de cuervo le robaban el sueño. Además, se sentía tan culpable que no era capaz de contarle nada a sus amigos.

Hermione suspiró, y volvió a hundir la cabeza en su lectura.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Snape a las tres!- susurró Seamus.

-¿Cómo que a las tres? Hoy no hay clases, Seamus, es SABADO- le corrigió la sabelotodo.

Seamus miró hacia el cielo, desesperado.

-Quiero decir que viene por la derecha... y se acerca peligrosamente. Pero, ¿qué demonios le pasa?

Snape caminaba un poco encorvado, como mirando muy atentamente bajo la mesa de Gryffindor.

-B-buenos días, profesor. ¿Todo va bien?- susurró Hermione.

-No encuentro ningún motivo para que usted me haga esa pregunta pero sí, todo va muy bien. Buenos días.- respondió Snape, SONRIENDO, y se alejó de nuevo hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Hermione y Seamus se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Quién es ese y qué ha hecho con Snape?

...oooOOOooo...

Qué tonto había sido, pensaba Severus mientras saboreaba una tostada con mermelada de naranja amarga, su favorita. Por supuesto, en día de partido, todos los jugadores llevaban calzado de Quidditch. ¿Cómo podría averiguar, entonces, quien era el propietario de esas malditas zapatillas muggle con cordones verdes? Bueno, quizá...

Snape sonrió. Sólo se dieron cuenta un par de alumnos, que se quedaron con los ojos como huevos duros. Era una sonrisa extraña, claro, por lo muy inusual; pero resplandeciente.

Tenía un plan. Lo llevaría a la práctica, y sabría por fin quién había sido el estudiante que... bueno, eso.

El estudiante que fantaseaba con su oscuro, seco y desagradable profesor de pociones.

NO voy a tener tiempo de seguir este fic, porque estoy comprometida con "El profesor Potter". Es sólo una idea pervertida que se me ha ocurrido, pero pienso que puede dar bastante juego, ¿no creen? Sigue el esquema del cuento de Cenicienta: la única pista son los zapatos... ¿Y quién será el hada madrina?

"Eeeeres túuuuuuuuu, el príncipe azuuuul..."

¡¡¡¡¡YUJUUU!!!! Cada día encuentro una continuación super divertida en mi buzón. En cuanto alguien me mande el capítulo siguiente lo cuelgo. Gana la/el más rápida/o. Buzón: djunawoolf en yahoo.es.

Besosalamanders.


	2. capítulo 2

Mientras todos los alumnos marchaban a las gradas a ver otro impresionante duelo entre Griffindor y Ravenclaw, Severus trataba de escabullirse hacia las cocinas en busca de un elfo doméstico.

- Buenos días profesor.- Exclamó un servicial elfo haciendo reverencias ante él - ¿Podemos hacer algo por usted?

- Pues si, tenéis que buscar en los vestuarios, habitaciones y salas comunes a que alumno pertenecen unas zapatillas de deporte muggles con cordones de color verde. Y dejad todos de hacer reverencias, que me estáis mareando.

- Pero señor, ¿Eso no sería ir contra la privacidad de los alumnos? Deberíamos decírselo al director.

- ¡No!- Gritó Severus asustando a los pobres elfos. – Dumbledore no debe saber nada. – Lo que le faltaba, que el viejecito obsesionado con los dulces interviniese. No es porque le fuese a reñir ni nada, era mucho peor, seguro que organizaba un baile para que encontrase a su estudiante con zapatillas de deporte muggles con cordones de color verde.

Y en efecto así fue, uno de los elfos le fue con el cuento al director. Este muy inteligente e igualmente de entrometido tubo una idea, que no distaba mucho de lo que nuestro querido profesor de pociones temía.

Durante la cena y mientras Griffindor celebraba un nuevo triunfo gracias a su maravilloso buscador Dumbledore se levantó a dar la noticia.

- Queridos alumnos, mañana por la noche se celebrará un baile de pijamas, sombreros y zapatillas de deporte muggles, ya sabéis como tenéis que vestir, espero veros a todos.

Los comentarios más oído por el comedor eran "A este se le ha ido la pinza", "La edad que hace estragos".

- A, se me olvidaba los profesores también asistiremos, por supuesto igualmente vestidos.

Entonces ya si que se armó, los profesores chillaban a Dumbledore, los alumnos gritaban aterrados, las lechuzas de la lechucería partían en todas direcciones enloquecidas, los retratos de los cuadros se escondían tras las armaduras, los elfos domésticos limpiaban las cocinas. Bueno, os hacéis a la idea de lo que ocurría, mientras Dumbledore tranquilamente ofrecía caramelos de limón a todo el mundo.

Severus (que intuía de que iba todo esto) sonreía como ido, sentado en su silla. Para él en el comedor no había nada más que él y el muchacho de ojos verdes que corrían el uno hacia el otro (como en las películas románticas muggles) para fundirse en un tierno abrazo y un apasionado beso. En otra mesa un rubio de ojos azules permanecía estático sin moverse, porque él ¡No tenía pijama! (ya os podéis imaginar como dormía, tal como su mamá lo trajo a este mundo, pero un poco más crecidito, no babeéis demasiado que luego no se ve la pantalla).

Poco a poco la gente se fue calmando, más que nada por los hechizos calmantes lanzados por Dumbledore, y se fueron hacia sus salas comunes.

A media noche cuando el efecto del hechizo se pasó todo el castillo estalló en un grito despertando a medio Hogsmeade, el otro medio ya estaba despierto y celebrando un campeonato de trivial mágico en las tres escobas.

Finalmente el día llegó, y con él se fueron los gritos dado que todos los estudiantes y gran parte de los profesores se encontraban afónicos. Después de una parada por enfermería, en la que le tocó hacer cola como a todos, para recibir un remedio a la afonía (sabiamente mezclado con pociones calmantes), Severus fue al comedor. Cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con su alumno preferido (de cara al público) aun en estado de shock en su mesa repitiendo una y otra vez "Yo no tengo pijama, yo no tengo pijama, yo no tengo pijama".

- ¿Le pasa algo Sr. Malfoy?

- Profesor, no tengo pijama- Dijo rompiendo a llorar como un niño de tres años – Y no quiero que me vean desnudo, porque se van a reír.

- ¿Porqué se van a reír Sr. Malfoy?

- Porque...porque...latengomuypequeña.

- Sr. Malfoy no se sonroje, no pasa nada, seguro que no es para tanto.

- Mire – Dijo bajándose los pantalones.

- Pues si que es pequeña, si. Pero ahora ya lo sabe todo el colegio, así que no le dará vergüenza aparecer así esta noche.

Malfoy miró aterrado a todos los alumnos, que aguantaban a duras penas la risa, antes de salir corriendo nadie sabe hacia donde. Y más le valía correr, porque un par de ojos verdes miraban celosos en su dirección, con intenciones nada amigables. ¿Quién se creía ese tonto para intentar seducir a SU Sev?

- ¿Alguien quiere un caramelo de limón? – Preguntó el director para relajar el ambiente

"Este hombre tiene un problema grave, no se como no está en San Mungo", pensaron todos los estudiantes.

Por Sarhaliene


	3. capítulo 3

Chapter 3 por Chiquinkira y Sabry.

Capitulo 3

Y la noche del baile llegó.

Harry, que se había acercado a su habitación media hora antes para

prepararse, un tanto aterrado por la idea de lucir en pijama ante todo

el mundo, se acercó a su baúl.

Cuando lo abrió, se dio cuenta de la horrible verdad. Solo tenía un

enorme y gastado pijama de Dudley.

Se horrorizó aún más si podía. ¡¡Todos se reirían de el!!

¡¡Y Severus..!! ¿Que diría Severus..?

Se acercó a la chimenea y comenzó a llorar desconsolado, ensuciándose

con las cenizas.

Un sonido, como de alguien apareciéndose sonó en la habitación. Harry

observó a través de las lagrimas (que seco rápidamente) a...

-¿¡¡¡SIRIUS!!?-gritó asombrado.

-Shhhh!!! - Sirius frunció en entrecejo. Se acomodó unas alitas rosas

que le quedaban muy mal y sonrió. - Soy tu hada madrina Harry.

Harry lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-Es en serio- Dijo Sirius. - Y es hora de cambiar esos ropajes.

Canuto apuntó con la varita a Harry, y rápidamente el horrible pijama

de Dudley se transformó en uno nuevo y hermoso.

El niño de oro se acercó al espejo, y sonrió ante la vista.

El pijama era de seda y terciopelo verde oscuro y tenía el cuello en V, lo suficientemente grande cómo para dejar ver parte de su pecho. El color combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, resaltándolos. La talla era perfecta, tanto la camisa como los pantalones.

- ¿Te gusta ?- preguntó Sirius satisfecho.

Harry lo miró. -Me encanta -susurró extasiado.

-Hay algo que debes saber. -dijo Sirius.

-¿Solo durará hasta media noche? - preguntó Harry preocupado.

Black lo miró extrañado.

-¡¡Claro que no!!. ¿De donde sacas esas ideas..? Estos chicos de hoy en día...-negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír - de hecho, quería decirte que durará para siempre hágase lo que le hagas, no se puede romper, desaparecer.. ni nada por el estilo. Ah, también te digo que me voy porque viene alguien. Chao...

y desapareció.

Ron entró entonces, y se le quedó mirando, medio con envidia.

-¡¡Estas genial Harry!! - le dijo.

- Gracias - murmuró Harry.

Una hora después ambos partieron hacia el comedor, Ron con un pijama de ositos que le quedaba un tanto ridículo, y un tanto corto.

Y por supuesto, Harry no había olvidado ponerse sus hermosas zapatillas con cordones verdes.

Hola chiquis! Jeje, estabamos de vagancia y dijimos..:

¡¡y bueno, escribimos el capítulo 3!! y aquí estuvo, espero que les

haya gustado. Pueden enviarnos comentarios a axmalfoy o

chikinkira31 


	4. capítulo 4

**Cap. IV - Hasta las 12 en punto.**

En ese momento un "¡plaf!" desordenó el cabello de Harry, con lo que le había costado arreglárselo un poco.

—¡Trevor! ¡Vuelve aquí!!! -se oyó la voz de Neville detrás de ellos. Su cabeza asomaba por entre las cortinas de su cama. -¡Agárralo, Harry, por favor!

Atrapar un sapo que ha sentado sus reales sobre su cabeza no tenía dificultad ninguna para el buscador de Gryffindor.

—Toma, Neville -se lo entregaba cuidadosamente en propia mano al preocupado dueño, que estaba parado al lado de su cama, en pijama, sí, pero despeinado, descalzo, en absoluto listo para bajar.

—¿Te falló el hechizo de la caja? -se interesó Ron.

—No -se puso un poco rojo-, se me olvidó ponérselo. Bueno, pero ¡váyanse!, que se les hace tarde.

—Apúrate, Neville, te esperamos. Sólo tienes que peinarte un poco.

—No. Yo no voy -apesadumbrado.

—¡Vamos! No seas aguafiestas. Va a ser divertido.

—A ver que otra locura se le habrá ocurrido a Dumbledore. ¿No tienes curiosidad?

—Claro que tengo -su estomago soltó un gruñido-. Y hambre también. Muchachos,...mmmm, sería mucho pedir, ... que luego si pueden se escapen un momento ...

—... ¿para traerte algo? -completó Harry.

—¡Claro! -saltó Ron, inmediatamente solidario, sin pensárselo dos veces, ni una tan siquiera.

—¡No! -exclamó Harry-. Tú bajas con nosotros.

—¡Cierto! ¿Por qué vas a quedarte aquí solo? Aunque no tengas ganas vas a ver como enseguida te sientes a gusto.

—¡Lo que no tengo son zapatillas! -explotó por fin Neville-. ¡Zapatillas muggles de deporte!

Los dos lo miraron con cierta sorpresa. ¿Quién en este mundo carecía de un par de zapatillas de deporte?

—No me miren así. Según mi abuela todo lo que tenga que ver con deporte es peligroso para mí. Ni siquiera tengo calzado deportivo mágico. ¿Cómo voy a tener muggle?

En eso se oyó un toquido y tres cabezas femeninas asomaron por la puerta sin solución de continuidad.

Los tres chicos se estaban mirando, entre la reflexión y el desconcierto.

—¡Vamos, chicos! -exigió Hermione

—¡Harry! ¡Qué preciosidad de pijama! ¿Dónde lo compraste? -fue Laverne.

Ginny no dijo nada, pero se ruborizó por lo que pensó.

—Her..., chicas -dijo Ron-. Tenemos un problema.

Hermione puso cara de "ya me lo suponía yo" y "hablen, para que lo resolvamos de una vez".

—Neville no tiene zapatillas de deporte -explicó Harry.

—Creo que Seamus tiene dos pares -apuntó Lavender.

—Sí, me las ofreció. Pero Seamus calza 43, y yo 40, y además son para ese deporte muggle que a él le gusta, ese 'fóbol': Están llenas de clavos por debajo, no se puede caminar con ellas.

Por el rostro de Hermione se expandió una sonrisa, tenía una nueva oportunidad de hacerles notar lo importante que es aprender bien las cosas.

—Y a nadie se le ocurrió un hechizo para aplicar, por supuesto.

Le respondieron cinco silenciosas expresiones morrudas.

—Igual no me gustaban. Son horribles.

—¿Cuáles te gustan? -preguntó Hermione, señalando las que calzaban Harry y Ron.

Neville se sorprendió, pero señaló de inmediato las de Harry, sobrias y elegantes.

—No te ofendas, Ron -dijo- pero las estrellas anaranjadas no ... bueno, no van conmigo.

—Ya, Neville, tranquilo. También yo prefiero los de Harry -sonrió Ron.

Harry, que había entendido de inmediato por donde iba la idea de Hermione, lanzó en seguida sobre sus zapatillas el hechizo duplicador: También tenía (hambre) prisa ya.

—Toma, Neville -le dió el duplicado.

—¡Gracias, Harry! -con el rostro iluminado por una gran sonrisa.

—¡Apúrate! -dijo Ron, más con el estómago que con la boca.

Muy pronto iban saliendo los seis por el retrato de la señora gorda (¡qué raro! estaba también en pijama y zapatillas, parece que la pasión decoradora de Dumbledore se había extendido esta vez hasta los pasillos).

—Y ¿entonces?, Harry. ¿Cuánto tiempo le diste al hechizo? -pregunto inocentemente Hermione-. Supongo que hasta mañana por lo menos, ¿no? Aunque mejor lo hubieras hecho _solidum _y así Neville tendría zapatillas para siempre: Son lo más cómodo que existe para calzarse.

—¿Tiempo? ¿De qué hab...? -entonces cayó en cuenta, dándose una palmada en la frente. Se detuvo en seco-: No me acordé del tiempo. No les dí ninguno.

Hermione puso cara de "mala suerte":

—Bueno, Neville, entonces te quedarás descalzo a las doce de la noche, es la duración por defecto del hechizo.

Ron y Ginny no pudieron reprimir una carcajada, más que todo por la seriedad con que lo dijo Hermione. Lavender ni se enteró: Seguía pensando en la grosería de la gorda del retrato que había volteado la cara, molesta, cuando ella la halagó:"¡Bonito modelo!", al pasar por el retrato. ¡Para una vez que había sido un elogio sincero...!

—No importa, Hermione -dijo Neville-. Al menos puedo asistir. Y sólo dura hasta la 1 la fiesta, no me voy a perder de mucho. Sólo tengo que estar pendiente cuando vayan a ser las 12 para regresarme.

—¿Quién va a hacer el rol de _recordadora_ para Neville? -preguntó jocoso Harry. Neville le dio un cariñoso empujón de reproche. Harry agregó-: ¿No querrás quedarte descalzo en medio del Gran Comedor?

Ya habían llegado, tenían delante el torbellino de gente esperando a que abrieran las puertas.

**Ignorante**

**O**

**freytes**


	5. capítulo 5

Cap V- ¿Y la decoración?

—Me muero de la curiosidad -exclamó Ginny.

—Yo del hambre -gimió Ron.

—Yo de la rabia -musitó Laverne, mirando a dos ravenclaw que lucían el mismo conjunto que ella, de encaje negro a medio muslo y con escote hasta el ombligo, y que también se estaban mirando con furia entre sí. Una de ellas era definitivamente demasiado niña para lucir ese conjunto, y la mayor evidentemente la estaba regañando.

—Las Giovanini -informó Parvati-. Siempre peleando. Se llevan muy mal, no como nosotras -miró a Padma, que asintió expresivamente. Las dos Patil también lucían conjuntos parecidos, aunque de diferente color.

Se abrieron lentamente las puertas.

Reacción general al entrar: Decepción. Perplejidad. Alivio (de Severus).

La decoración... ausente.

O casi. (Algunos mosquiteros, cascabeles, móviles y juguetes de cuna infantil flotaban por las alturas; si mirabas hacia el techo te asaltaba la vertiginosa sensación de ser de pronto muy pequeño).

Reacción del plantel profesoral al ver entrar a los alumnos:

—¿No estábamos en invierno? -Albus, confundido.

—Albus, este castillo está demasiado bien calefaccionado por las noches. Tal vez podríamos ahorrar un poco de energía mágica -Minerva, siempre práctica.

—Propongo cambiar el uniforme de Quidditch, Albus -Hooch no es que estuviera mucho más vestida que la mayoría de los alumnos, pero al menos llevaba una enorme franela descolorida y vieja que le tapaba hasta medio muslo-. Estoy segura de que volarían mejor así. La comodidad es fundamental para evolucionar sobre la escoba.

La mayoría de los estudiantes varones se cubrían solamente con un calzoncillo, desde la lycra negra de Zabini y la fosforescente de Seamus hasta los abrigados calzones largos de los gémelos, de tan estupenda calidad mágica que habían subido la cuesta de cinco generaciones hasta llegar a ellos en perfecto estado.

—Severus -se interesó pérfidamente Remus-, ¿no es extraño que, a excepción de Albus, Sybill y tú, nadie más en todo Hogwarts utilice ropa de dormir de estilo mágico? -soportó estoicamente la mirada de sorna que Snape dirigió a la única parte vestida de su cuerpo, y agregó-: Ni uno sólo de tus slytherin, fíjate: todos con "modelos" muggles.

Y tanto. Los mayoría de los modelos que vestían los slytherin mostraban en la cinturilla el conejito de Playboy. Los restantes eran lujosísimos pijamas de brocado de seda virgen, de Gucci o Armani. Ningún anticuado camisón largo, aunque tampoco ninguna comodísima franela vieja peleada con el glamour.

—Pues a tí no sé cómo se te permite asistir -Remus también estaba en calzoncillos, uno viejísimo, con la goma salida por un costado-. ¿Qué tal si en medio de la fiesta se termina de romper esa goma?

—No te atreverías, Severus.

—¿Yo? ¿Por quién me tomas? No soy un merodeador -pronunció con asco-. Pero no requiere ninguna ayuda, Remus; yo que tú le pediría a Albus uno de sus camisones. Por simple y elemental precaución.

—Así duermo. Y duermo muy bien por cierto -sonrió Remus-. Pero ya sé porque tú estás tan amargado: Es imposible que alguien descanse usando túnicas para dormir.

—No es una túnica -_ignorante_, pensó-: Es un camisón largo de invierno del tipo que los magos han usado desde 1300. Como el de Alb... -se mordió la lengua, porque el de Dumbledore daba conjuntivitis de mirarlo, rojo con lunares azules, amarillos y verdes.

Nada que ver con su elegancia en gris oscuro, en la mejor lana de guanaco mágico que Madame Malkin podía conseguir.

Snape paseó una mirada desolada sobre el conjunto de los profesores:

Sybill se perdía dentro de una antigua mortaja rosa y malva de larga cola. Quizás habría adivinado que iba a morir durmiendo, y así se aseguraba de estar correctamente vestida para el ataud.

Minerva lucía un abundante deshabillé bordeaux digno de Bette Davies. (Pero de Bette Davies joven).

Flitwick un monito de dormir infantil enterizo, con paticas y todo, con su hilera de brochecitos delante.

—Es lo único que consigo en mi talla directamente, sin tener que hacerle arreglos -explicaba cuando alguien se lo quedaba mirando-. Y es muy cómodo.

Pasó entonces Snape a recorrer con la vista al alumnado que iba invadiendo lentamente el Gran Comedor:  
Había olvidado momentáneamente los zapatos, sólo miraba decepcionado cómo no había tampoco un alumno, ni un slytherin siquiera, decentemente vestido a la moda mágica de ropa de dormir.

Ni varones ni chicas.

¡Ah, las chicas!

Las slytherin eran un desfile de encajes sobre transparencias, en largas fantasías de raso y seda.

Las ravenclaw, una confusa mezcla de franelas extragrandes con minúsculos t-shirts por encima del ombligo.

Sólo en Hufflepuff había mayoría de ... pijamas, la mayoría de ellos con motivos infantiles.

¡Y las gryffindor! Sólo las más pequeñas vestían pijama, además de Ginny (uno sospechosamente parecido al de Ron). Las demás casi todas conjuntos cortos de telas suaves, mórbidas, con algunos encajes. Incluso el de Hermione era un coqueto conjunto corto y casi sin mangas, aunque de sencillo algodón.

Pero había además entre las gryffindor dos chicas de origen muggle en camisetas térmicas, otra más en leotardo, cuatro en camiseta de hombre, y las tres franelas viejas, grandes y estiradas de las tres cazadoras (la de Angelina había sido de Fred, y ella rogaba en vano que nadie la reconociera).

—¡Magnífica idea, Albus! -susurró venenosamente Snape-. Cuando El Profeta se entere dirá que que nuestros alumnos hacen orgías con nuestro permiso.

—Ejem, muchachos -llamó Albus la atención nuevamente-. Creo que no vamos a permitir hacer fotos, esta vez. -Y la cámara de Colin desapareció limpiamente de sus manos-. Se le devolverá mañana, no se preocupe, Creevey.

Severus dejó de lamentar la elegante desnudez de la gran mayoría de sus slytherins varones y empezó a buscar a Potter con la vista. Su morbosa atracción se congratulaba anticipadamente de imaginarlo dentro del más infantil de los pijamas, como no podía ser de otra manera.

Y justo entonces y cuando más desprevenido estaba...

—¡Neville!! -ahogó la exclamación, paralizado por la sorpresa.

Cerró la boca, consciente de haber atraído algunas miradas curiosas.

Y luego poco a poco fue dejándose tomar por la rabia... ¡Neville!  
¡Había sido nada menos que el explota-calderos de Neville!

¡Cómo se atrevía el casi-squib a fantasear con él!

¡Cómo tenía el descaro de osar poner su sucia mente sobre él!!

Con la enormidad de su furia se había olvidado de Potter, así que no se dio cuenta de que éste no había entrado en el comedor con los demás, ni de que Ron y Hermione cuchicheaban entre ellos preguntándose en qué momento se les había perdido. Hermione retenía a Ron -aunque lo retenía más el hambre- de ir a buscarlo.

Pero el protector instinto lobuno de Remus sí notó la ausencia de inmediato: Faltaba Harry.

Se apuró a salir con disimulo por detrás, por la puerta de los profesores, justo cuando Albus se levantaba para anunciar el inicio de la cena, alzando la voz en vano sobre el murmullo de decepción del alumnado. Finalmente logró atrapar la atención de todo el mundo agitando un enorme sonajero celeste y rosa:

-Sé que están pensando... ¡al viejo director por fin se le acabó la imaginación! -sonrió suavemente-. Pero no es así: La decoración aparecerá después. Comeremos sin ella, no queremos que las miguitas nos estropeen luego la fiesta. -Volvió a dedicarles una enorme sonrisa-. En cuanto el último termine, ¡a divertirnos! Pero ahora, ¡buen provecho!

Y las viandas, como si hubiera estado esperando la palabra clave, llenaron las fuentes.


	6. capítulo 6

Cap. VI- Paradoja

Remus, preocupado, dio la vuelta alrededor del Gran Comedor, con todos sus sentidos alerta, buscando a Harry, hasta volver sobre la puerta principal por fuera.

Allí los encontró, Harry, Malfoy y la menor de las Giovanini, parados delante de la puerta abierta, con caras de frustración.

—¿Qué hacen aquí, muchachos? ¿Por qué no entran?

—Porque nos divierte quedarnos aquí -respondió Malfoy con sarcasmo.

—Hola, Remus. La puerta no nos deja entrar -lo acogió Harry, con una sonrisa de alivio.

Cuando intentaban caminar hasta acercarse a un metro de la entrada dejaban de avanzar, era como si caminaran sobre una banda muggle para hacer ejercicio.

¡Albus y sus hechizos de fiesta!

Remus se quedó analizando la situación: Los tres lucían espectaculares, con ropa de la mejor calidad, lujosa, sexy incluso (aunque la niña aún no tenía con qué llenar su conjunto).

¿Sería que había algún problema con lo sexy o el lujo? Pero no, porque entonces la mitad de las slytherin no habrían entrado.

¿Ropa hechizada? ¿Sería la magia lo que rechazaba la puerta?

—Habrá un hechizo para rechazar ropa producto de la magia.

—No -protestaron a la vez Lucía y Malfoy. Sus ropas eran compradas a tiendas muggles.

—Y Neville entró sin problemas -agregó Harry, recordando los zapatos.

¿Entonces qué?, se preguntó Remus. No es que tuviera muchas ganas de andar trampeándole los hechizos a Albus, aunque se tratara de Harry.

Trató de sacudirse el problema de encima:

—Hay un hechizo que rechaza las ropas que ustedes visten. Vayan y pónganse otras, y santo remedio.

—No tengo -dijeron a la vez Harry y Draco.

—Duermo desnudo -aclaró Draco, altanero.

Remus se señaló a sí mismo: ¿y? Ya iba a ponerse a explicarle que eran muchos los "desnudos" allá dentro, pero Draco, fastidiadísimo, se le anticipó:

—No así: Completamente desnudo -dijo, provocando risitas de la niña y algún rubor de Harry-. ¿Hay alguien adentro completamente desnudo? -Hizo una pausa maligna-: Bueno, usted dentro de un rato seguramente, pero ¿ahora?

Remus se la dejó pasar pacientemente, pero anotó tener cuidado y reforzar la goma con algún hechizo antes de entrar. Ya eran dos los slytherin que insinuaban lo mucho que disfrutarían la rotura de esa goma. Desafortunadamente hacía ya años que dormía siempre única y exclusivamente con ese viejo calzoncillo marrón. Era una manía, la comodidad ante todo.

Harry explicó a su vez:

—Yo sólo tengo éste, pero antes no era así -y dejó que Remus adivinara cómo debía haber sido antes, no quería de ningún modo entrar en detalles-. Y no se puede deshacer el hechizo, y si se pudiera yo simplemente no asistiría a la fiesta -agregó rápido, antes de que Remus fuera a sugerir eso.

Remus suspiró. Iba a tener que buscar alguna manera de burlar las trampas de Albus. Era eso o dejar a Harry fuera de la fiesta. Se decidió:

—Veamos cuál es el problema -dijo.

Se dirigió a la puerta y apuntando con la varita hízole un exhaustivo y minucioso barrido al tiempo que recitaba largamente la reiteración de tres palabras incomprensibles. Todo muy muy despacio, para no perder ni una pista. Tardó un buen rato.

—Tiene un hechizo contra lo nuevo -les dijo al terminar-. Lleváis ropa sin estrenar. Con que hubierais dormido con ella una vez ya pasaría. Pero asi nueva no. -Se encogio de hombros-. Id a cambiaros -dijo-. Yo no puedo hacer nada. Lo puso Albus.

—¡Pero es un sádico ese viejo loco!!! -exclamó Draco.

—¡Malfoy! -advirtió Harry, apuntándole con la varita.

—¡Quietos los dos! -gruñó. Bajaron las varitas.

Justo eso faltaba, que fuera precisamente Malfoy el otro que se había quedado fuera, con lo explosiva que era esa combinación, Harry-Malfoy, como para dejarlos juntos y sin vigilancia. Ni Harry ni Malfoy se iban a conformar a quedarse en sus torres si no podían entrar al Comedor.

—Se me ocurre algo -dijo seriamente-, pero es un poquito peligroso. Así que, primero que nada: Me tenéis que prometer no volver a pelear más por lo que queda de la noche. Y segundo, no decir nada a nadie de lo que vamos a hacer. -Hubo murmullos de asentimiento, pero necesitaba más-. No, no tan fácil: Quiero un pacto de magos.

—Vale. Si él también pacta -señaló Harry al Slytherin.

—Acepto -no de muy buena gana, Draco.

Los llevó hasta su despacho y sacó un giratiempo del escritorio. Viejo, rotoso, descolorido, torcido y maltratado. Pero era un giratiempo.

—Está pidiendo piedad, pero aún funciona, aunque no retrocede ya sino una hora. Tendréis una hora para dormir con esas ropas puestas, y luego entraréis sin problemas. El problema es dónde os pongo a dormir.

—Cada uno en su cama -dijo la niña, que no entendía muy bien.

—¿Tú tampoco tienes otra ropa? -preguntó Remus, atendiéndola de pronto. Por un rato casi se había olvidado de ella-. Porque esa ropa no parece muy apropiada para tí.

La niña lo miró con sorna. Ciertamente que alguien vestido con un calzoncillo con la goma anudada por fuera no estaba en posición de criticar el atuendo de nadie.

—Es de su hermana mayor -insinuó Draco.

—No: ¡Es mío! Lo compré en la misma tienda, y ¡quiero usarlo! Clara lo usa y nadie le dice nada.

—Mira, criatura, lo que vamos a hacer tiene algo de peligro. Estoy seguro de que tienes otra ropa. Vé a tu sala común y cámbiate. ¡Vamos! Te acompañamos para que no andes sola por los pasillos.

—Sí, le tengo pavor a Peeves -se burló ella-. Me puede violar. ¡Bah! -hizo una pausa-: Ok, me iré. Me iré. Pero, si me voy ahora -recalcó maquiavélicamente el "ahora"-, cuando llegue a la fiesta con mi pijama de cometas todos se van a enterar de lo que está pasando aquí. -Y se dió media vuelta para salir.

—¡No! -gimieron a dúo los dos buscadores. La niña regresó con una gran sonrisa.

—No entienden nada, ¿verdad? -preguntó Remus, fastidiado-. Esto es peligroso. Podrían quedar atrapados en una paradoja. No me gusta nada.

Draco miró amenazadoramente a Lucía, pensaba: "Un obliviate y a buscar el pijama de cometas" pero no iba a mostrar conocimientos semi-ilegales delante de Remus. Ella le hizo burla sacándole la lengua.

—Dale ya, Remus, por favor -rogó Harry-. El giratiempo no es tan peligroso, después de todo. -Se abstuvo a último momento de decir: "Si ya lo he usado", porque Malfoy no debía saber lo que había ocurrido en tercero.

—¡Bien, chicos! Está bien. Pero para que no sea peligroso tenemos que encontrar un sitio, con camas, donde puedan dormir los dos, o los tres -corrigió al ver la cara de la niña- durante una hora... la hora que ya pasó.

»Durante esa hora esa habitación tiene que haber estado completamente vacía, porque si alguien entró en ella y no los vió, ahora resulta que si los habrá visto, pero no los vio, por lo que esa persona... bueno, no es fácil de explicar. ¿Nunca tuvieron un _déjà vu_? Es algo parecido, pero peor... en el mejor de los casos. En el peor...

Les vió las caras de desesperación y renunció a seguir tratando de explicarlo.

—Bueno, en definitiva, que no puede haber nadie allí. Y los que menos pueden haber entrado allí durante esta hora son ustedes mismos. Por lo tanto sus habitaciónes no sirven -concretó.

—La mía, sí -dijo Draco-. Duermo solo, y allí no entra nadie si no estoy. Y no estuve. -Vio que lo miraban con algo de incredulidad, así que condescendió a explicar:- La mitad de los slytherin sabía mi ... problema, así que no quería exponerme a sus bromas. Estuve en la lechucería primero, luego paseando por el lago, allí recibí el paquete, paseé hasta que supe que ya no quedaría nadie por los pasillos, y luego me fui al cuarto... bueno, a una sala vacía...

—El cuarto de los menesteres, supongo -resopló Remus-. Entonces no podemos usarlo ahora, porque ya estarás allí. Era la última opción que nos quedaba.

—Está mi habitación -insistió Draco-. Allí no hubo nadie en las últimas tres horas.

Entraron a la casa de Slytherin con mucho sigilo, aunque suponían que para ese momento todo el mundo estaba en el Gran Comedor, incluso Filch.

Lucía, muy despreocupada, iba saltando alrededor de ellos -ya los había pisado varias veces-, mirando burlonamente a Draco con los ojos refulgentes de entusiasmo: ¡Dormir en la habitación de Malfoy!

¿Sería verdad que estaba llena de elfos domésticos petrificados listos para responder cuando él los llamara y que las serpientes de las decoraciones estaban vivas, y que tenía un aura mágica oscura que te hacía tener malos pensamientos con sólo entrar en ella?

—¡Pufff! No tiene nada de especial -exclamó cuando entraron, decepcionada-. ¡Y yo que creía...!

Ya tenía a Malfoy a punto de mandarle un cruciatus, pero siguió:

—¡Y ese espejo...?! -se echó a reir como una loca al verle las orejas de Mickey Mouse-. ¡El gran Draco Malfoy tiene un espejo de Mickey Mouse!!

¡Oh, no no no no! Draco no quería a esa pequeña chafardera en su cuarto. Ya no la soportaba más.

Remus ya había pasado la cadena del giratiempo alrededor del cuello de los cuatro, pero a Draco no le importó, estaba harto: Apuntó a la niña con la varita y dijo: "Obliviate", pero el giratiempo ya estaba actuando.

Remus se encontró de pronto una hora antes en la habitación de Draco Malfoy, con éste y con Harry que miraban con ojos como platos y la boca bien abierta a la niña, como desmayada en sus brazos, y que se desvanecía y retornaba y se desvanecía y retornaba y se desvanecía... Tenía una paradoja en brazos.

Se sintió morir.

—¡¿Quién hizo qué?! -rugió con una furia tal como Harry nunca le había conocido.

Después de esto sí que Dumbledore dejaría de confiar en él para siempre.

Depositó con cuidado a la niña en la cama para invitados que Draco se permitía el lujo de tener en su habitación personal dentro de Hogwarts, y a los otros dos, una vez que logró enterarse de lo que había pasado, los metió en la cama grande, sin admitirles protesta, y les lanzó el hechizo de sueño para una hora sin dejarlos ni rechistar.

Se dejó caer sentado al suelo mesándose los cabellos.... ¿cómo resolver esto?

Piensa, Remus, piensa.

Obviamente, el obliviate, pasando a través del giratiempo había ido a dar no a la Lucía que estaba con ellos en ese momento sino a la del pasado, la de una hora antes. Y esa Lucía había olvidado... ¿qué? Probablemente, entre otras cosas, que tenía ese conjunto negro como el de su hermana, así que se habría puesto su pijama de cometas y la puerta sí la había dejado pasar y entonces... obviamente no había estado con Harry y Draco cuando Remus los encontró y Draco no le había podido echar el obliviate, por lo cual ella sabía muy bien que tenía el conjunto negro y se lo había puesto y la puerta no la había dejado pasar, y luego Draco le había echado el obliviate, por lo cual ella se había puesto el pijama de cometas y no había tenido problemas con la puerta por lo que no se había demorado con Harry y Draco dándole a éste la oportunidad de echarle el obliviate, así que sí se había puesto el conjunto negro y la puerta....

—¡Auuuuuuuuu! -aulló Remus con desesperación animal.

Paró un momento para echar el hechizo silenciador y después siguió aullando tanto como le pedía el cuerpo.


	7. capítulo 7

Cap. VII- Cordones verdes en cuatro pies.

Mientras tanto Snape no comía: No podía dejar de mirar a Neville.

Con furia.

No, no con furia. ¡Con odio!

Sentía como si Neville se hubiera vengado de todas las bajadas de puntos y todos los castigos y todos los sarcasmos y todos los desprecios con sólo haber provocado que él perdiera su autocontrol en aquel baño.

Su inexplicable conducta en el baño, al dejar pasar tan intolerable acto y... ¡realizado en nombre suyo! -asco, asco, asco- lo hacía sentirse humillado.

De haber sospechado que se trataba del inepto de Neville lo habría arrastrado hasta la gárgola del amante de los dulces, lo habría expuesto ante Dumbledore y McGonagall como el pervertido que era.

"Bueno, Severus" se dijo tras un rato de mirarlo fijamente masticando tan perniciosas ideas, "míralo por el lado bueno: El no sabe que tú sabes, pero tú sí sabes lo que él no querría que nadie más supiera, y tú menos que nadie."

Este inteligente razonamiento lo hizo distenderse un poco, siempre sin aflojar la dura presa de la mirada de odio.

Neville tampoco comía, por supuesto; estaba tan atrapado por su mirada como un pichón por la de la boa constrictor que se lo va a almorzar. Hacía rato que le daba vueltas en la boca al primer bocado que tomara, sin poder tragarlo. Y al notar eso Snape, y que Neville empezaba a temblar como si tuviera el _tarantallegra_ porque ya no soportaba más su furiosa mirada fija, su mueca de ira dejó paso a una cruel sonrisa.

Neville que llevaba quince minutos sometido a aquella mirada de gorgona, al verla convertirse en tan feroz sonrisa pegó un grito y salió corriendo hacia afuera del Comedor.

Pero no alcanzó a salir, pues llegando a la puerta se tropezó frontal y brutalmente con Draco, Harry y Lucía que venían entrando, cayendo al suelo los cuatro en indefinido montón.

Draco gruñó de muy mal modo, pero después del susto que acababa de pasar por su arrebato de intentar hechizar a Lucía no estaba tan agresivo como de costumbre. Se limitó a decir:

—¡El torpe de Gryffindor tenía que ser! -y sacudiéndose con desprecio se levantó y se dirigió hacia su mesa.

—Neville, ¿podrías evitar atropellarme en lo sucesivo? -reprochó Harry, aun tenso por lo sucedido en la habitación de Malfoy y que además ya no veía de hambre.

Pero lo más desconcertante para Neville fue que Lucía apretara la mano que él había dejado caer sin darse cuenta sobre los negros encajes que a medias cubrían el aún indefinido pecho de la niña, le hiciera ojitos y le lanzara un concentrado beso, poniendo la boca en forma de corazón.

Tomando su cara de desconcierto por el asombro de la fascinación, Lucía contó para sí, "uno", y ágil como pelota nueva se levantó y, tras dedicarle una última mirada seductora, corrió contentísima hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw, más feliz aún al ver la cara de disgusto de su hermana.

Entonces Harry y Neville, que parecían jugando twister por lo revueltos que habían quedando, apoyándose mutuamente al fin lograron levantarse a la vez, y también a la vez voltearon hacia el frente antes de empezar a andar hacia su mesa.

¡¿Harry?! -exclamó Snape para sí-. ¿Neville? ¿Harry?

Su mirada iba de uno a otro, de uno a otro... zapatos muggles de deporte con cordones verdes en cuatro pies.

Neville volvía a ser el inepto pero inofensivo (excepto para los calderos) incompetente de siempre, y nada más.

¿O no?

¿O sí?

¿O no?

Sí, sí... tenía que ser Harry el del affaire del baño. Tenía que ser Harry.

Nunca lo había visto tan descuidadamente hermoso.

Tan elegantemente espontáneo.

Tan sobriamente desordenado, en ese pijama que parecía hecho especialmente para hacerlo lucir los ojos verdes y la grácil contextura de su cuerpo, pero además levemente arrugado, tan informal, como si en realidad acabara de levantarse de la cama.

¡Qué sugerente look!

Viéndolo así no podía a aceptar que fuera de otra manera. Que fuera otro sino Harry.

No, de ninguna manera podía aceptarlo. Tenía que haber sido Harry quien tan fervientemente rogara por él. Quien soñara con él. Quien suspirara por él.

Tenía que ser Harry, que arrastraba tras de sí todas las miradas y ni siquiera se daba cuenta, tan sensual y tan inocente al mismo tiempo, tan frágil pero tan viril, tan dulce y tan decidido a la vez...

—No los mires así -le reclamó burlonamente Remus, separando la silla para volver a sentarse al lado suyo-. Sólo fue una caída, Severus. Estoy seguro de que no lo hicieron con intención de molestarte.

Junto con la comida desaparecieron las cinco mesas. Dumbledore se levantó y reclamó atención nuevamente con el sonajero:

—Ahora... ¡¡a quitarse los zapatos!!! -exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

Ignoró todos los murmullo de "Está loco" , "¿Qué bicho le ha mordido ahora?", "Le ha atacado el Alzheimer" y otros por el estilo, y señaló detrás del grupo de profesores, donde un largo mueble-cesta a todo lo largo de la pared estaba esperando recibir las zapatillas.

En cuanto todos estuvieron descalzos la transformación empezó:

Capas y capas de cortinas fueron cubriendo todas las paredes, y el suelo empezó a hacerse un poco blando, y además levemente flexible, y también se cubrió de tela.

—¡Guau! -exclamó Harry, al descubrir que estaban rodeados de millares de almohadas, almohadones y cojines de todos los tamaños. Y peluches también.

—Esto es... -no llegó a decir Ron, antes de que el movimiento brusco provocado por los saltos de los gemelos lo tumbaran al blando suelo boca abajo y un cojín lanzado por Ginny le diera en plena cara.

—... una enorme cama! -completó Hermione.

Sí, estaban todos sobre una inmensa, descomunal, gigantesca, cama.

Una cama del tamaño del Gran Comedor completo.

Ron no lograba levantarse, todos los gryffindor de su edad lanzando a la vez se lo impedían.

Albus lanzó la primera almohada del sector profesoral; Remus se agachó y el envión le pegó a Severus.

Snape bufó y en lugar de arrojar la almohada de regreso empezó a deshacerla violentamente entre sus fuertes manos de largos dedos, enfurecido aún por la frustración de no poder saber, de seguir sin saber.

—Tst, tst, tst, tst -hizo Albus decepcionado-. No sabes jugar, mi pobre niño; no sabes jugar. -Y le lanzó otra almohada con estupenda puntería.

En camisón y rodeado de las plumas de la almohada que estaba destrozando no parecía tan peligroso como habitualmente, así que un slytherin se atrevió a lanzarle un cojín, apostando a que no lo habría visto.

Como seguía concentrado y no reaccionó se atrevió otro luego... y luego un gryffindor, uno de los gemelos.

Luego también una ravenclaw de las de camisita por el ombligo -Snape se la quedó mirando como desconcertado, era una de las mejores en pociones- y al final hasta un hufflepuff...

Pronto eran tantos los almohadazos que Snape estaba recibiendo que Remus y Hooch tuvieron que acercarse a rescatarlo y ayudarlo: El todos contra todos había empezado, y no excluía a nadie.

Sólo había una persona que no participaba. Un alumno. De Sliytherin.

Estaba sentado en un rincón apartado, muy confundido.

¿Sería que se estaba volviendo loco?

¿Los había visto o no los había visto?

¿Había visto a Draco y Harry durmiendo juntos en la cama de Draco o no los había visto?

Podría jurar que cuando subió a buscar a Draco para pedirle un retén de corbata que necesitaba para sujetarse el pijama no lo había encontrado. Tanta era su prisa que al no recibir respuesta había abierto rompiendo los hechizos de seguridad (los conocía todos muy bien) pero no sólo Draco no estaba sino que tampoco pudo encontrar facilmente lo que buscaba, así que al final, desanimado, salió de nuevo, renunciando a ponerse el fino pijama nuevo de invierno y conformándose con el slip que usaba cuando la noche era cálida.

Pero también podía jurar que cuando entró se encontró a Draco y Harry dormidos en la cama del primero, y una especie de fantasma femenino muy pequeño que se encendía y apagaba en la otra cama.

Se asustó y salió corriendo, y fue por eso que Remus encontró la puerta sin hechizos cuando regresó de su excursión hasta su despacho, donde sacara tanto a Draco como a Harry las varitas de los bolsillos, sin dejarse ver de sí mismo, ni de ninguno de los otros tres.

Pero sobre todo de sí mismo.

Le había salido perfecto, ninguno de los cuatro lo había percibido, y las cuatro varitas estaban ahora en su mano.

Sonrió con alivio, sin darle mayor y importancia a lo de la puerta. Había tenido que calcular milimetricamente sus movimientos, pero todo había salido bien: Lucía descansaba plácidamente en la cama, de una sola pieza, el obliviate ya no existía más. Ya nunca había existido.

Y los tres estaban empezando a despertar.

Les contó todo lo sucedido, antes de devolverles las varitas.

Así como Zabini ellos también recordaban dos cosas contradictorias, a Lucía paradójica, y a Lucía enterita y durmiendo como un angelito, pero al menos ellos sabían por qué.


End file.
